


Hello? Mister Obama?

by disgraceRavenclaw



Series: Crack Fics [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur uses humor to cope with stressful situations and it works for once, Forgiving Lewis, H-hewwo???, M/M, Oneshot, Other, The Cave, Vengeful Lewis, half crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgraceRavenclaw/pseuds/disgraceRavenclaw
Summary: Arthuw seems to be in a bit of twubble.





	Hello? Mister Obama?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry  
> based off that one conversation

Lewis finally had Arthur where he wanted him. He managed to trap Arthur in a cave, deep underground. He decided a death like his was far too cliche -- he wanted Arthur to _really_ suffer. His death had to be slow, and painful.

Drowning seemed ideal.

He watched as Arthur examined the cave, shaking with fear. Water dripped from a small crack above. Soon, Lewis would deepen the cracks, causing the whole area to slowly fill up with water, letting Arthur have some time to panic as he awaited his death.

Arthur got to the very center of the cave, looking up at the ceiling quietly. Lewis took action, smacking a crack along the wall of his watching cavern hard. The crack ran up the rock interior, and lead to a crack in the roof of the cave. Dust fell from above, followed by a steady stream of water from many sides.

Arthur swirled around, turning to watch the water cascade down into the natural moat around him, islanding him on a patch of rock. Water seeped into his sneakers as he tried to wade out, but he found the water’s falling current was too strong; it would take him under, for sure.

Lewis had to stifle a laugh. Watching Arthur so helplessly lost, about to meet his doom. He felt like a movie supervillain, who’d finally caught the hero right where he wanted him. But then, Lewis paused.

Was he the villain in this scenario? And Arthur, the hero? Was what he was doing… wrong? His morality came in to fill his lungs like the water that would soon fill Arthur’s, drowning him in his sorrows. Perhaps, Lewis needed to think more about what he was doing. Maybe, he had to forgive Arthur.

“ _HEWWO?”_  Arthur called. What the hell? “Hewwo, pwease! Somebody hewp me! H-hewwo!”

No, yeah, Lewis was doing the world a favor.

“No no no no no!” Arthur screeched as the water began wetting the edges of his sweatpants, weighing them down. “Hewwo! Hewwo! Hewp me!”

“God rest your soul,” Lewis called, trying desperately to get the mood of his evil plan back on it’s pedestal of grim terror. Arthur derailed it again. “Hewwo!!! Ma’am, why awe you doing this to me???”

Ma’am??? Arthur could clearly see Lewis wasn’t a woman. “Hewwo, hewp me pwease!” He called again. Lewis peered at him, trying to get a better look at his face. Good god, Arthur was _grinning._ Grinning like a wild hog at an all you can eat buffet. This mischievous fucker. He was doing this on _purpose._

Lewis glared down at him, as he began to lose his composure, now knowing Lewis was aware of his joke. “Mr-” he stopped to giggle. “MISTEW OBAMA IS DAT YOU? HEWWO!” He shouted up at Lewis. Lewis kept glaring.

“PWEASE HEWP ME, I SEEM TO BE IN A BIT OF TWUBBLE MISTEW OBAMA! HEWWO! H-HEWWO!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, a couple bouts of laughter almost making their way out of his throat.

He made a hideous screeching noise, which almost broke Lewis. “PWEASE MISTEW OBAMA PWEASE SAVE ME I DON WANNA DIE!” His laughing became nervous, Lewis noted. Arthur sounded almost scared, although maybe he was just an excellent actow.

Actor. Fuck.

“Hewwo, mistew obama! Awe you stiww thewe?” He said, his voice faultering. He _was_ nervous. “I-i’ww do anything fow you mistew obama pwease hewp!” Lewis supposed he had nothing to lose.

“Anything?” He said, mustering his best obama impression. He’s been said to have a good one. Arthur looked immediately more relieved. _“Anything_ fow _YOU,_ mistew obama.” He said, and snorted. Lewis felt himself breaking. He smiled down at Arthur.

“Then _Perish.”_ he said, voice projected so it echoed through the cave. Arthur snickered again, looking Lewis square in the face, before saying…

_“Oh, woe!”_

Lewis absolutely lost it, and so did Arthur. Their laughs echoed through the watery cave. Once they were done, they both felt reminiscent of a friendlier time.

“Uh,” Arthur cut in. “Hate to ruin the mood, but…” His voice was strained as he raised his chin. Water lapped at his collar bone. “I actually do appear to be _in a bit of twubble._ ”

“Oh! Right!” Lewis called, floating down to help his friend out of the cold, aqueous tomb.

**Author's Note:**

> DryeGuy: p-pwease don't kiww me wewis


End file.
